cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Resh Turbo
Resh Turbo Born: Kamino Training level: Elite Age: 22 Gender: Male Species: Human/Clone Trooper Squad: Hyena Brigade Favorite weapons: Rotary Blaster Cannon, Blaster Rifle, standard Clone Pistols, and Clone Sniper Rifle. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Type of Clone: ARC Trooper Rank: Captain level Three Rank In Squad: Commander (was supposed to be general, but membrship expired to soon) Unit in squad: Name: Commando's of Freedom The troops on this mission. Flash Flybolter, Burner Greencharger, Mavrick Turbo, Resh Turbo, Convoy Chief, Warrior Vizsla, and Josh Deltafighter. 'Resh Turbo' 'Th'e Battle 'For The Factory' While the battle of Umbara raged on, it was up to one squad to bring the enemy down. That squad is known as the Hyena Brigade. The Hyena Brigade is a powerful and effective squad. They are known for going on many missions, and completeing every single one. Many Clone Troopers look up to this squad, and it's leader "Burner Greencharger." He is an elite trooper who serves the Republic with his life, but as he always says, "it is not just the leader that makes a good squad, it is the many troops and the good cooperation of the followers." ''' '''The Hyena Brigade was called to Umbara to destroy a Droid Factory. It was built on Umbara for Seperatest shipping trade with Umbara. The Seperatest give the Umbarans food and water (because food and water on Umbara is rare), in exchange that the Umbarans share their planet with them. The Seperatest need to have the factory to make sure the Umbarans keep their word. The Umbarans work with the droids to stop the clones from destroying the seperatest bases, bunkers and the factory. Command needed the Hyena Brigade to find the factory and destroy it. If they could destroy it, it would be easier to take the planet back from the seperatest. The Hyena Brigade needed to move out. The Hyena Brigade was in a Republic Cruiser above the planet of Umbara "Men, you heard the mission breifing, any questions?" Asked Burner, the troops remained quiet, until Mavrick spoke out, "So do we acctually know where the factroy is, or are we just going in blind?" ' '"Thats an excellent question, the answer is no. We did send out a scouting party to find it, they said that there was no trace of any droid construction factories above the surface. So Resh thought that it might have been in a surrounding bunker." replied Burner, "So we don't actually know where the bunker is, we are just guessing, and hoping that it is right? That sounds like us." Laughed Mavrick. The troops laoded up into an LAAT in the hangar of the ship. All the troops loaded up and went down to the shadowy planets' surface. The Brigade was in a Republic outpost on Umbara. They were getting ready to move out, until something runed their plans. "Droids incomming!" Yelled Flash from the entrance of the base. ' '"Battle stations men! Were going to protect this base with everything we got!" Replied Burner, "I'm fine with that, just as long as I get to use this," Resh pulled out his Rotary Blaster Cannon, and started blowing up droids. Burner picked up a Blaster rifle up off the floor and shot a commando droid right in the head. Flash laughed as he grabed two blaster pistols from out of his blaster holster, he was shooting down the droids that were trying to set fuses to blow up the base. Warrior stood next to Burner and was fighting with him. Mavrick ran out of the armory asking "Whats going on guys, I heard blaster fire?" He saw the droids and grabed a blaster pistol out from the armory, and started firing at droids. Resh shot five more droids and hit one on the legs with his gun. As the battle droid fell, Resh was shooting it. "Thats another one for me." Resh dropped his Rotary Blaster Cannon and picked up his Blaster Rifle out from under a destroyed droid. Burner and Warrior were holding back a small group of droids, and Flash jumped out of a corner and assisted them from the back of the group of droids. The droids were finally destroyed. Convoy and Josh just arrived in a LAAT. Burner and Warrior went to greet them. As they walked into the base they saw the destroyed droids with a confused face. "What happened here? Did I miss something exciting?" Asked Josh as he walked over a destroyed droid. "Yeah, you missed all the action, it was pretty fun." Replied Resh "Well now that we have all arrived, I think it is the right time to move out. Anyway, Josh and Convoy need to catch up with us. But first I think we need to go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Burner said, as he walked away to his personal bunker. "Ok, I think I killed the most droids, don't you all agree?" Resh said. "Ok, you may have killed a lot of droids, but I think I killed more. I helped Burner and Warrior, and I also stopped the droids from blowing this place up. So yeah, I think I win." Replied Flash, as he walked to the Clone bunker. "Now thats not fair! I was still getting ready to go out to battle when the droids attacked, and I wasn't informmed when they did attack! Yelled Mavrick, "You know, I don't know what is going on anymore! The base was attacked, droids were setting bombs, and you guys are having a contest on who killed the most droids! What is going on here?!?" Yelled Convoy, as he started to walk away. "As Burner said, you guys have some catching up to do." Laughed Resh as he picked up both his Blaster Rifle, and his Rotary Blaster Cannon, and walked to the Clone bunker. When all of the Clones woke up, they got in formation to leave the base to go find the factory. "Men Move Out!" said Burner in a strong voice. The men listened to what Burner said, and marched out. The planet was foggy and dark. The trees looked dead and rotten. There was almost no grass, and the grass that there was, was black and looked as dead as the rest of the planet. When you look at the planet, you would think that there was no sun, it was constantly dark and there was almost no lights. Once and a while, there was a light post that the Umbarans placed, but even that was dark. There were no common birds, the only type of birds there was, were dangerous bat like creatures, that kill and eat Clones. There was almost nothing good on this planet. The only reason the Republic came here, was to destroy the seperatest. The Hyena Brigade was trained for this sort of planet. It was a nasty dangerous planet, but they knew they had to complete this mission. "I don't like this planet, it gives me the creeps." Flash said as he pushed through a destroyed tree branch. "Yeah, you and me both, I think I'd rather be sent to Felucia instead of this planet. This planet makes me want to shoot something very badly," replied Resh as he jumped over a hole on the ground. Mavrick was walking, and sat on a log. He heard grawling of some sort, and he stood up. When he did, the log started moving. When in the air he saw that it was a tentacle to a strange sarlac creature. It grabed Warrior by the leg, and started to pick him up. He shot it in the mouth, but it didn't drop him. "Ok! You are going to drop me or I'll throw a thermal detenator in you mouth!" Yelled Warrior, but the creature did start to drop him, but not where he hoped, the creature brought him above his mouth, and started to release. ' '"Come on! Not over your mouth!" Yelled Warrior. He pulled out a Thermal Detenator out of his back pack, while holding on to it's other tentacle so he wouldn't fall. "Ok! You asked for it!" He dropped the Thermal Detenator in the creatures mouth, just at the same time Josh pulled out his Lightsaber to cut off the creatures tentacle to make him fall on solid land. Just as soon as he falls to the ground, the creature blew up. The noise made the Bat like Birds come to their position. All the Clones and Josh pulled out their weapons. And started shooting down all the birds. One bird grabed Resh and started picking him up off the ground. When he was about five feet off the ground, he shot the bird with his blaster rifle. He fell to the ground with the bird. As soon as he hit the ground, he got up and started fighting again. Josh jumped onto a bird and cut it in half. He jumped onto another bird while he was still in the air. He killed that bird too. After killing that bird he jumped to the ground. Burner started shooting down birds one by one. Mavrick just sat down and started eating. A bird was comming for him, and when it was comming right at him, he pulled out his blaster shot it and started eating again. Flash pulled out his two blaster pistols and was jumping from tree to tree shooting down birds. Convoy grabbed a bird and threw it into another bird, and started fighting with his blaster again. Warrior ran toward an entire flock of birds, and he shot them down while he was running into them. Finally all the birds lay dead on the ground. It was a mess, but the Brigade was still at their post, ready for anything to attack. The only one who wasn't in position, was Mavrick. He was eating while looking at all the dead birds. "This is some good food command gave us." Said Mavrick taking another bite. "Hey Mavrick, could you hand me some of that?" Asked Resh and Josh. ' '"Well, ok, just a bite." He handed the food to Resh and Josh, they started eating, and Resh handed some of it to Flash and Burner. Warrior and Convoy grabbed food out of their supply packs. They all started to eat. "Wow! This is some good food!" Replied Flash, as he took another bite. ' '"Ok men, well move a little further away from here. If we find a good resting place, we'll stay there for the night," said Burner. The Brigade moved on, they saw a patrole of droids, and Umbarans. They avoided them as good as they could. If they we're discovered, it could ruin their entire plan to blow up the factory. The men kept pushing on. They traveled about a mile more. They found some shelter in a ditch. There they stayed for the night. ' '"We will stay here for tonight, Resh and Flash, can you stand guard for two hours? After that I want Convoy Mavrick and Warrior to have second shift. Josh and I will take the rest of the night. Get some sleep men, and stay alert of possible enemies.